Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 3x + 9$, $ CT = 20$, and $ CJ = 6x + 2$, Find $JT$.
Answer: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {6x + 2} + {3x + 9} = {20}$ Combine like terms: $ 9x + 11 = {20}$ Subtract $11$ from both sides: $ 9x = 9$ Divide both sides by $9$ to find $x$ $ x = 1$ Substitute $1$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 3({1}) + 9$ Simplify: $ {JT = 3 + 9}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 12}$